As shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, an electronic dartboard of the prior art comprises a board frame 2, a plurality of board blocks 3, an induction circuit film set 4, a locating plate 5, a board frame seat 6, and a score display 7 mounted on the board frame seat 6. In operation, as a metal dart hits a board block 3, a score signal is transmitted to the score display 7 via the induction circuit film set 4. When the board block 3 is hit, the induction circuit film set 4 is impacted to collide with the locating plate 5, thereby resulting in noise. In light of the dartboard being a closed structure, the noise can not be dissipated. As a result, the prior art electronic dartboard in operation is annoyingly noisy. In addition, the score display 7 is located in the lower portion of the dartboard and is therefore vulnerable to damage which is caused by a misfired metal dart.
As shown in FIG. 3, a dartboard block structure of the Taiwan Patent Serial No. 89222453 comprises a board block 8 which is formed of a board body 9 and a frame 10. The body body 9 is made of sisal. The frame 10 has a confining wall 11. In assembly, the board body 9 is first manually compressed and then inserted into the frame 10. Upon having been located inside the frame 10, the board body 9 expands to press against the confining wall 11 of the frame 10. In the event that the expansion of the board body 9 is excessive, the frame 10 and the board body 9 are associated with an excessive tightness. On the contrary, if the expansion of the board body 9 is less than what is expected, the frame 10 and the board body 9 are likely to associate with each other with an excessive looseness. Under such circumstances as described above, the board block 8 is likely to function with imprecision.
The conventional dartboard frame is generally made of a plastic material and is provided with a metal protective frame. Technically speaking, the protective frame can not be made integrally by injection molding. In order to overcome such a technical problem as described above, the Taiwan Patent Serial No. 90221325 discloses a dartboard protective structure, as shown in FIG. 4 in which a dartboard frame 12 is provided with a plurality of frame supports 13 and retaining slots 14 located at the junctures of the frame supports 13. A plurality of protective pieces 15 are mounted on the frame supports 13 in conjunction with a plurality of locating members 16 which are retained by the retaining slots 14. The mounting of the protective pieces 15 is a time-consuming chore. In addition, the use of the protective member 16 gives an added cost to the production of the conventional dartboard.